Ash Is Back!
by Jdog998
Summary: Ash's mom died 4 years ago and Ash disappeared the day of her funeral. Now a huge tournament in taking place with the prize of becoming champion. He enters under the name Red Satoshi. Will he be strong enough and more importantly will he find the courage to reveal himself to his friends. advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally written by Superbrovers but I adopted it and made some changes to the story

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

There was a lone ravin haired man with a black cloak, black jeans and neon green nikes. He stood at a hight of 6'5 and had a well toned chest and was very buff(not so buff that it was disgusting but just right) .

He was watching his pokemon train they were using strange moves that weren't moves that the pokemon normaly learned. His pokemon were charizard,blastoise,venasaur,pikachu,infernape,tor tarra,lapras,pidgeot,butterfree,staraptor,feraliga tor,maganium,typhlosin,primape,muk,Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismetoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Excadrill, Scolipede, Reuniculus, Zoroark, Haxorus, Braviary, Lucario, **Legendaries:** mewtwo,ho-oh,,mew,latias,latios,**and all the rest of the legendaries**,and all the rest of ash's pokemon with some additions (no spoillers because title talks about ash).

I can't list all the pokemon and their moves so here are some

The moves they had were:

**Pikachu:**

type:electric

moves:Volt takle,fusion bolt,bolt strike,and thunder bolt

**Charizard**:

type: fire,flying

moves:fusion flare,blue flare,flamethrower,dragon rage, and steel wing

**Blastoise**:

type: water

moves:hydro cannon,hydro pump,hydro beam,and skull bash

**Venasaur**:

type: grass,posion

moves:frenzy plant,seed bomb,spore,and frenzy bomb

**Infernape**:

type:fighting,fire

moves:blast burn,flamethrower,blue flare,mach punch,and close combat

**Tortarra**:

type:grass ground

moves:frenzy plant,earthquake,wood hammer,and frenzy hammer

**Garchomp**:

type:dragon,ground

moves: earthquake, draco blitz, fire fang, flame thrower, and hyper rage

**Lapras**:

type:ice,water

moves:ice beam,surf,hydro cannon,and ice cannon

**Pidgeot**:

type:normal,flying

moves:sky attack,aerial ace,quick attack,hurricane,and aerial attack

**Butterfree**:

type:bug,flying

moves:bug buzz, hurricane,morning sun,aerial ace,and bug ace

**Staraptor**:

type:normal,flying

moves:brave bird,close combat,heat wave,aerial ace,final gambit,double team,and final wave

**Meganium**:

type:grass

moves:reflect,light screen,heal bell,solar beam,razor leaf,frenzy plant,and razor beam

**Typhlosion**:

type:fire

moves:blast burn smokescreen,flamethrower,earthquake,eruption,infer no,and blast quake

**Feraligator**:

type:water

moves:hydro cannon,hydro pump,superpower,ice beam,hone claws,giga impact,dragon dance,outrage,and hone giga cannon

**Dragonite:**

type: dragon/flying

moves: thunderbolt, steelwing, hyperpulse, dragonclaw, draco meteor

**Metagross:**

type: steel/psychic

moves: miracle eye, takedown, meteor mash, confusion, gyroball

**Hydregion:**

type: dragon/dark

moves: dark pulse, arial ace, flamethrower, hyperbeam, giga impact, night shade

**Aggron:**

type: steel/rock

moves: metal sound, magnitude, iron defense, solar beam, protect,

**Primape**:

type:fighting

moves:close combat,low sweep,cross chop,belly drum,final gambit,thunder,ice,and fire punch,forsight,and elemental combat

**Muk**:

type:poison

moves:sludge bomb,sludge wave,gunk shot,toxic,poison jab,explosion,and gunk wave

**Mew**:

type:phychc

moves:all moves

**Mewtwo**:

type:phychc

moves:all moves

**ho-oh**:

type:fire,flying

moves:all moves

**latias** and **latios**:

both types:phychc,dragon

both moves:all moves

**that is all of ash's pokemon now on with the story**

As Ash was watching his pokemon a carrying pidgey landed on his sholder holding a letter. Ash saw the letter so he took it form bidgey and read it.

it says:

_Dear red,_

_I was wondering if you would like to attend the best trainers in the world tournament you could win the following: 1 million dollars in_

_pokemoney, and chance to battle the elite four and the champion of Kanto(lance) and become the Kanto champion. _

_Anyways if you are going to be there then come to the moonlight island in three days I will be waiting outside the hotel._

_your friend_

_charales goodshow_

_p.s ash I hope you will come no one has seen you for four years so please come._

"My friends stop training i have some news!" his pokemon stopped training and looked at him. "I have gotten a letter from he asked us to join a tournament do you think were should go? Ash his pokemon roared in then we will head out tomorrow ok?

they all nodded and said(ash can speak to pokemon cause of his aura and being the chosen one) OK!

Look out world Ash Ketchum is back!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile while red was on his was to the tournament we see a certain group of travelers preparing for the tournament as well. These people are none other than Brock, Cilian, Max ,Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris.

"Max this tournament is going to have a lot of tough trainers in it, are you sure you are ready for this" "oh be quiet May, I have grown a lot since my last competitions said Max.

"Getting worked up simply because your sister is worried about you and your pokemon, you're such a kid" said Iris. Hey I will try my best to win this tournament then his voice got soft as he said "for him". As soon as Max said that they all became very depressed as they thought of their friend who they had not seen in years.

* * *

_Flashback 4 years ago._

_All of Ash's friends came for a party for him for making it in second place in the Unova __league. _

_Just in the middle of the party a violent storm came out of nowhere and lighting struck a tree causing it to catch on fire and land right on top of his house._

_"MOM!" "MOM!" ash shouted as he raced in with his friends to see if she was alright only to be stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his mom's lifeless body on the ground._

_By that time the paramedics had rushed to the scene to take her to the hospital where she was pronounced dead at 2:30am on thursday._

_Skip time 1 week later at the funeral:_

___Rain continued pouring down, never stopping. Everybody in Pallet Town was there for Delia Ketchum's funeral. Ash stood next to professor Oak with a dull face expression____. All of his friends and their parents were there. They never saw Ash down before. He got up in the middle of it and went to the laboratory to be by himself. A little later when It was over Brock went up to go check up on Ash to find that he and all of his pokemon except the 29 touros was gone._

___Brock ran down the hill while shouting "guys!"guys!." _

___"What is it Brock" Misty said_

___"It's Ash he's gone" Brock replied sadly_

___"WHAT" everyone said. "Yes and I have a note from him"_

___It says_

___Dear friends,_

___I am sorry but I need some time to be alone and don't bother looking for be because I am already long gone. Please __continue on with you dreams as I will do. I will be back some day and we will have that battle okay Max._

_Sincerely_

_Ashura Satoshi Ketchum._


	3. Chapter 3

Red was walking to the pokemon center with his cloak blowing behind him to see who was battling, meanwhile Max going the same way, and being the overconfident trainer he was, challenged Red to a battle. At that same time, Max's friends or Ash's friends walked in but stopped when the saw Max challenging red to a battle but also glanced at the pikachu on Red's shoulder.

Ash thought _"Oh man I really hope that they don't figure out that it's me"_

But then he said "hey what are you guys staring at." Brock replied by saying "excuse us for staring but the pikachu on your shoulder looks familiar.

_ "Damnit thought"_ Ash but he decided to play it cool and replied "whose might it look like?" Suddenly the mood got really depressed when Brock said " our old friend Ash Ketchum's." Max then said "Hey Red can we have that battle now." Red then turned around and said "sure kid I have not had a good battle in years." "Go Gallade" Max shouted... "Charizard battle time!" Red announced. The whole group looked in awe at the shiny 14 foot tall beast. Charizard was very excited to be batteling since he just got back on the team. Max then asked Brock if he could referee the match. Brock said sure and took is position and said

**This is a one on one match between Max Maple and Red Satoshi begin!**

Sceptile, Rock throw", "Charizard dodge and use dragon claw." Sceptile slammed its tail on the ground sending tons of rocks towards the black lizard. Then just as they were about to hit the shiny lizard took to the sky successfully dodging them and then went in for the dragon claw attack with its claws glowing a bright blue and with such speed it slammed into the grass pokemon knocking it out. Brock, Gary, May, Dawn, Clian, Iris, and Misty were shocked at how fast the match went. Gaining his composure Brock announced...

**"Secptile is unable to battle therefore the winners of this match are Red and Charizard."**

Ash thanked Max for the good battle and then left leaving six people with question for him and one with stars in his eyes and he looked at a new Idol.

Misty said " hey don't you guys think that something about that guy seems familiar?" everyone's head nodded. "One things for sure, whoever he was he's going to make this tournament a lot harder" said Brock. Yeah! everyone said and then went off to get their rooms in the pokemon center.

But one on the other hand was thinking something different... "_He reminds me so much of Ash. (sigh) I hope he comes back, I miss him"_ thought May

**AN:/Hey sorry for the confusion if you have any after this chapter my friend suggested the plot to be changed so that he was never betrayed and he just disappeared after his mom died it was a pretty good Idea since writing this was bringing my mood down I hope you all understand. So after this I will be going back and reediting chapte**r


End file.
